The Legend Of The Princess
by TrueTigress
Summary: One shot consisting of Tara telling her future children the story of the Fanfiction doppelgangers in a fairytale like way, and one of the children descovers the story is real. EddieXTara, Cannon to my Renesmee Stories. (References to The Fanfiction doppelgangers and characters mentioned in that story.) Set After the events of Renesmee's Saga: Forever Sunset


**One Shot With Tara and Eddie's Children **

* * *

_"When we are children we seldom think of the future. This innocence leaves us free to enjoy ourselves as few adults can. The day we fret about the future is the day we leave our childhood behind." _**  
― ** Patrick Rothfuss

* * *

**Taramina Cullen**

I looked out of the window wondering how my life could have even have been better than it was right now. I could hear the howling of a wolf in the distance, probably one of Benjamin's werewolves or Jacob's shapeshifter wolves.

I looked over to Eddie who was curled up on the couch with our girls, Chloe and Siena. I smiled as he played with both of the girl's hair, Siena, the noticeably larger of the two looked a little bored, but Chloe was fully enjoying the disney film I identified as Cinderella.

"Daddy, can I be a princess when I grow up?" She asked, her golden eyes looking into her father's brown eyes. It was amazing that she had golden eyes, even though she was a dhampir, she had vampire eyes, those beautiful golden butterscotch eyes that made her remind me of somebody besides myself.

Chloe was the spitting image of me, everything about her was me, but those golden eyes made me think of a time when I had journeyed into a dangerous world and I had stared into the face of a woman who was the same as me but with golden eyes. I saw that woman in my daughter, that is why I had named her Chloe.

And when Siena was born the first thing she had done was fold her arms and cock her head to the side, this had made me laugh so much because her expression looked impatient and sarcastic, reminding me of another woman who had been very Sassy as well, so I had named her Siena.

"Of course you can, darling." Eddie said as he ruffled her hair and she began to giggle and then she snuggled under Eddie's arm.

"One day, I'm going to find a prince too." She grinned and then I saw Eddie's face go pale.

"Not for a good few years though, sweetie. Maybe when you're… a hundred." Eddie nodded to himself and I saw Chloe's face scrunch up.

"Daddy! I can't wait that long! You found momma when you were my age." Chloe whined and then I saw Eddie prod her side.

"Yes, but she didn't have a daddy who could kick my butt." He tickled Chloe and I saw Siena sigh.

"Daddy, stop it! We're watching a film!" She said and then she folded her arms in a huff.

"Aww, baby. Doe somebody else want a tickle?" I said as I came up behind her and squeezed her sides.

"No Momma! No!" She giggled breathlessly like her twin sister, I began to laugh a little myself, and then we all flopped down on the couch together.

"I think it's time for bed." Eddie prodded Siena in the ribs playfully.

"Aww, but daddy, we're not sleepy!" Chloe moaned as she yawned.

"Of course you're not, that's why you're yawning. Come on, bedtime." Eddie said as he picked Siena up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Come on sleepy head." I said to Chloe as she held out her hands and I picked her up the same way Eddie had with Siena.

We got into their room and I placed Chloe down on her bed, Eddie kissed Siena's forehead and said his goodnight and then repeated the same with Chloe.

I waited for him to walk out of the room to continue our nightly ritual of me telling the girls a story.

"Momma, what story will you tell us tonight?" Chloe asked with a huge grin spreading across her face, and Siena looked vaguely bored again.

"Tonight I'm going to tell you the story of the four Princesses." I whispered mystically, and that seemed to get Siena's attention. She sat up in her bed and began to listen.

"Once upon a time a beautiful princess lived, she was with a prince named Eddie and they were very happy together. One day Princess Taramina and Prince Eddie were walking in the forest hoping to find a private spot, but somebody found them.

Somebody powerful found them, Princess Taramina put up a brave fight using her amazing power, but Price Eddie was taken before she could save him." I trailed off waiting for the girls reactions.

"What?! No! Eddie can't die!" Chloe cried as she watched me.

"Why have these people got your and dad's names?" Siena asked with a frown.

"Because." I said, and then I continued, "The witch fought with Tara to take her to this magical place, but what happened next was a mystery for Tara was taken too, and when she woke up, she found a girl who looked just like her. The girl was named Princess Chloe, and she looked exactly like Taramina except she had golden eyes. The two princesses tried to understand what was going on, but they didn't know, and soon they ended up in a fight about their fiances, fiance's who surprisingly had the same name." I laughed as Eddie walked back into the room, listening to my story giving me a knowing look.

"So, there were two Eddies?" Siena asked, "What a plot twist!" She said sarcastically making me chuckle.

"Both of the Eddie's seemed to find their Princesses but not long after, the two Eddie's began to bicker over silly things like who was more powerful, they let their dominance and ego get ahead of what was important until two more princesses and two more princes joined them. The four princesses were all identical except for slight differences in their eyes and hair, they could have been born from the same womb." I carried on and looked at my family, they were all enthralled in the story.

"These princesses were called, Taramina, Chloe, Siena and Renesmee." I said with a smile. "They all decided to work together despite their been little hope of them finding out what the witch wanted, but they worked it out with the help of their princes, Eddie, Edd, Jacob and Masen." I said with a smile as I looked into Eddie's eyes as memories flooded back to me.

"The other's were all afraid of Chloe, but suddenly Tara was fiercely protective of her new sister, she didn't see what was so wrong with the girl, and Chloe reciprocated those feelings of protectiveness. Though the two Eddies continued to bash on at each other and have their ego contests they did manage to find out what the witch wanted." I paused for effect.

"What was it momma?!" Chloe gasped as I froze.

"A book."

"A book? Are you kidding?" Siena groaned and slumped in her bed.

"Not just a book, but a powerful book that contained spells beyond the princesses wildest dreams, they already had one book, and somewhere they knew the other was, because Tara could read the books to know that there were twin books and Chloe could find the missing twin to the book." I recounted my tale to the girls and I saw Eddie smiling as he relived the journey with me.

"The girls and boys travelled many miles to a place called Volterra, Siena seemed to make so many snarky comments on that trip that Tara began to doubt that she was as sarcastic as she thought. Renesmee was a sweetheart always trying to keep everybody calm. But Tara's best friend on the journey was Chloe, she was loyal and protective and stubborn, all of the things Tara herself was and more. They found the castle where the book was kept and managed to retrieve it with Tara's power to disable the senses of everyone who saw them, though it came to a cost and Tara became very weak. Because Eddie had asked her to do this, Edd became angered at his fellow prince, and might I add jealous because everyone saw Eddie as the unofficial leader of the gang. As they escaped, they came to an old-"

"Wait, who is Edd? Is Edd Taramina's prince?" Chloe asked me with a smile.

"Yes." Eddie said with a slight laugh as he looked out of the window into the amazing forest.

"How do you know? You're not telling the story." Siena blurted to her father and I saw her roll her eyes too.

"Your dad is right. Now, they came to an old house that was creepy and desolate, but that didn't stop them from trying to find the witch to give her the books and return home. As they found the witch, they were instantly trapped by her power and she revealed herself to not be Hecate as they had thought, but that she was Qetsiyah, an evil twin to the witch who had needed our help in the first place. Eddie fought the witch with brutal strength, with bravery and courage, but something within him knew that he should let Edd also have his turn. Edd stepped up to fight the witch, he fought with everything within him, including his magic, the raw power in the room was amazing, and eventually the witch died, but not before she set the building on fire." I paused again for a breath, letting the memories wash over me as I remembered the terror I had felt in that moment those few years ago.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Chloe asked with a little concern.

"I'm fine, baby. Anyway, the fire made everybody run out of the house, but one was trapped in there, and that princess was Taramina. Chloe was going to rush in and save her, but Eddie and Edd decided to get her instead. Eddie could see Taramina in his mind, where she was and he ran to her rescue, Edd allowed Eddie to take her out and as they got away from the house, Edd took Taramina back from Eddie's arms. Chloe and Eddie shared an embrace as Edd and Taramina also did. They were all alive and the book was saved." I smiled at the almost end to the story.

"That's a beautiful story momma!" Chloe smiled sadly.

"I'm not finished yet." I looked down sadly, "After the events in the house it was only a matter of time before each princess had to be sent back to her own world, and in all reality they wanted nothing more than to go back home, but they would miss each other greatly, especially Chloe and Taramina, they had grown to love each other like sisters. Even Eddie and Edd with their ego contests and hatred and jealousy had come to love one another as brothers." I looked towards Eddie again and he had a small half smile on his face as I said this.

"As they left, Tara gave Chloe a locket and a promise, a promise that she would never forget her. After that, Hecate helped them all home, and they never saw each other again." I felt tears prick my eyes and I reached for my neck where my locket used to hang, stroking the hollow of my neck.

"Well that was a silly ending, night." Siena rolled her eyes and I saw Chloe looking down at her pillow with tears in her eyes.

"Night," I said to the girls and I walked out with Eddie on my arm, turning the girls light off.

As I got halfway down the stairs, I heard footsteps running after me.

I felt a hand pull on my shirt suddenly and I turned on the stairs, "Momma, was that story real? Are you princess Tara and daddy is Prince Edd?" She asked me.

"Don't be silly, it's a story." Eddie looked at me slightly frantically.

"Then why did you cry and touch your neck when you said Tara gave Chloe a locket?" Chloe's brow furrowed, she had always been observant.

"Chloe, I think you should believe whatever you want to believe." I smiled down at my daughter and I saw her face break into a smile.

"Am I named after Princess Chloe?" She asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Yes." I said, and the Chloe smiled and walked back up the stairs to her bedroom.


End file.
